A Mittens
by Anan1995
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Cómo superar una ausencia? ¿Cómo superar el dolor? Mittens se ha ido y Bolt debe lidiar con el día a día sin ella. One-Shot.</html>


_A Mittens._

Cuando pienso mucho en ti, es doloroso, porque te siento cerca. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien tanto que has captado su olor? No, creo que no; es cosa de perros, después de todo. Pero eso me pasa cuando pienso en ti. Tu aroma me llega a través de la ventana, desde la luna por las noches, desde las flores por el día. Es doloroso. ¿Lo sabías? Porque no estás aquí.

Porque ya no estás aquí.

* * *

><p>Rhino mira menos la televisión ahora que no estás. Jamás te lo dijo, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a que vinieran de rato en rato a molestarlo y quitarle el control remoto. Ahora solo mira durante un rato y después se siente incómodo, como si la caja mágica se hubiera vuelto una monótona secuencia de imágenes, sin sentido alguno.<p>

En cambio, cuando se aburría iba a molestarme para jugar un rato por el jardín. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos los tres? Tú huyendo, yo persiguiéndote y Rhino… ya sabes, Rhino era la bola. Intentamos hacer lo mismo usando una rama como "bola", pero ya no es lo mismo. Rhino tampoco puede arrojar la ramita lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo vaya a recogerla.

La mayoría del tiempo ahora solo caminamos por el jardín o le damos una vuelta a la manzana, esperando a que Penny llegue de la escuela para jugar con ella. Hablamos de cualquier cosa, pero se siente cierta tensión. Evitamos hablar de algunas cosas. En realidad, evitamos hablar de ti.

Sí, definitivamente, ya nada es lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Penny retomó sus clases de piano (así era como se llamaba, ¿cierto?), solo que ahora parece que se lo está tomando con mucha seriedad. Jamás la veo tan concentrada como cuando se sienta frente a ese aparato y se pone a presionar las teclas. El sonido que hace es muy fuerte y me pone tenso. Dijiste que se haría mejor con el tiempo, si practicaba lo suficiente, así que no veo cuándo eso ocurra.<p>

Ahora tiene menos tiempo para jugar conmigo y con Rhino. Su mamá no la presiona, pero ella, día tras día, se pone frente al piano a practicar por horas. A veces se olvida de darnos de comer y su mamá la reprende cuando regresa de trabajar. Ella se disculpa con ella y con nosotros, pero se le sigue olvidando, cada vez más seguido. Sus disculpas se hacen rutinarias, con el pasar de los días.

Una amiga suya viene de vez en cuando a practicar con ella (Jenny… Jenny… ¡Jennifer!); la obliga a tomar recesos cada cierto tiempo y en esos momentos jugamos los cuatro en el jardín. Penny se impacienta por volver al piano y su amiga se da por vencida al poco rato. Me pregunto si para Penny el piano será lo que para Rhino es (o fue) la caja mágica.

Los días siguen pasando. La lluvia cae de vez en cuando. Cómo estarás, me digo, donde quiera que estés.

* * *

><p>Penny y su mamá a veces mencionan a su papá. Lo mencionan a gritos, a veces. Penny está creciendo y con su altura también crece el volumen de su voz. Suelen hablar de su papá y de ti en las mismas conversaciones. ¿Estarás relacionada con el papá de Penny, de alguna manera?<p>

Tenías razón con lo de la práctica. Ahora Penny toca muy bien. Su mamá ya se dio por vencida y nos deja el doble de comida al irse a trabajar. Escuchar a Penny tocar el piano es muy agradable; cuando toca sola en casa, es como si volviera a ser la chica de antes. Solo faltarías tú durmiendo sobre el piano para completar la escena. La veo sonreír con los ojos cerrados; ahora no sonríe muy a menudo. Está creciendo, escucho suspirar a su madre a veces.

Rhino y yo la llevamos mejor. Aunque Penny ya no juega con nosotros, la música nos pone de mejor humor y jugamos por la casa (eso sí, sin hacer mucho ruido, porque Penny se enoja, y es temible cuando se enoja).

La música de Penny me recuerda a ti, pero de una manera especial. A veces toca canciones especialmente bonitas y siento que, de alguna manera, podré aceptar que te has ido para siempre. Es un trago amargo cuando la melodía termina, y me doy cuenta que jamás podré aceptarlo. Estás perdida en alguna parte, triste y sola, buscando la manera de llegar a casa. Cualquier día te veré cruzando la puerta para perros, agitada, desgreñada, con una sonrisa en los labios y una gran aventura que contar.

Cualquier día. Cualquier día…

* * *

><p>¡Penny tiene un recital hoy! No sé lo que es eso, pero cuando lo anunció se le veía muy emocionada. Su mamá también se ve muy contenta. Penny ha seguido mejorando y mejorando, y cada vez pelea menos con su mamá; por añadidura, hablan menos de su papá y aún menos de ti.<p>

Penny ha practicado esta semana más que en cualquier otro momento. A veces no para desde llegar a casa hasta irse a dormir. Los sonidos que suelta el piano son hermosos. Es como aquella vez que fuimos de vacaciones a la playa y escuchábamos las olas del mar al atardecer.

¿Te acuerdas? Estabas tan asustada del agua que te quedaste bajo la sombrilla durante toda la tarde. Al final conseguí convencerte de que te mojaras las patas en el mar. ¡Qué día! Cuando vuelvas, hay varios lugares a los que quisiera viajar de vacaciones.

Penny ha jugado con nosotros toda la tarde. Su mamá le dijo que no debía practicar demasiado el mismo día del recital, así que se quedó correteando por el jardín con nosotros y nuestra amiga la Señora Rama. Se le notaba ansiosa, hiperactiva. No la veía así hace mucho.

Las cosas nos están yendo mejor. Penny debe estar en el recital ahora mismo. Rhino está dormido y yo también estoy exhausto luego de correr tanto. Si las cosas siguen así, pronto todo estará bien.

Puede que pronto hasta tenga el valor de dejarte ir.

* * *

><p>Los días se suceden largos y penosos. Repetitivos. Como las agujas del reloj y su continuo <em>tick-tack<em>. Ahora escuchamos el reloj porque el piano se queda en silencio. Penny no lo ha tocado en semanas. Tampoco habla mucho. Ni qué decir que ya no sale a jugar con nosotros.

Su mamá, que al principio tanto se molestaba porque Penny se pasara demasiado tiempo tocando, ahora la intentar convencer de que vuelva a tocar; hasta Jennifer vino un día a casa para convencerla, pero ni al caso. Desde aquel día del recital, Penny no se ha vuelto a sentar frente al piano. Se le ve triste, pero… pero… (es difícil decirlo), lo que más me duele en realidad es que sus notas ya no existen para que me devuelvan al mar y a ti a través del mar.

Rhino, en cambio, ha vuelto a ver la caja mágica. Ahora lo hace a diario, casi todo el día, sin parar. Me le acerco de vez en cuando y hablamos un poco. Ya no hay tensión. Creo que él ya aceptó que jamás volverías. Me hace sentir raro. De pronto es como si… como si no hubieras existido.

Ese pensamiento me aterra. ¿Es que son capaces de olvidarte? ¿A ti, a su propia familia? Pienso que yo también pueda acabar olvidándote y eso me aterra aún más. No. Ahora, más que nunca, pensar en ti es lo que le da un sentido al pasar el reloj. Cada _tick-tack_ que pasa es un _tick-tack_ menos que debo pasar sin ti.

Y los días siguen su curso. Sigo esperando por ti.

* * *

><p>Penny sigue creciendo. Ahora tiene un novio. A veces llega tarde de la escuela y otras veces llega con él a casa, a pesar que su mamá se lo prohibió. Pelean por ello, pero cada vez menos. A su mamá se le ve cansada. Cada vez pasa más tiempo en el trabajo. Ella también se olvida de vez en cuando de darnos de comer.<p>

Cuando Penny trae a su novio a la casa, lo observo. Él también me mira, pero pierde el interés muy rápido. Es más alto que ella y a veces huele extraño. Penny también huele extraño a veces. Un olor que me hace arder la nariz. Debería sentirme celoso, debería intentar proteger a Penny de aquel sujeto. Pero no hallo las fuerzas. No, no es eso. Es que… es que simplemente no me interesa ya. Cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo, me veo tan cansado como la mamá de Penny. Yo tampoco tengo fuerzas para pelear.

Rhino sigue mirando la caja mágica. Ahora comprendo que ha hecho más que olvidarte a ti; nos ha olvidado a todos. Cuando trato de hablar con él solo me responde con cosas como "Ah, sí. Entiendo. Ya", y su tono me da a entender que se irrita porque lo distraigo.

He sido un tonto por pensar solo en cómo me sentía yo. Recordando nuestras antiguas conversaciones, me doy cuenta que él no hablaba de ti no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía las fuerzas para empezar. Él también te quería mucho, a su manera. Tal vez por eso tampoco quiso jugar con la Señora Rama por mucho tiempo. Pero eso es del pasado. Verlo me hace sentir más desolado que nunca.

Y el piano se acumula de polvo en un rincón. El mar se cubre de arena, alejándose cada día más. Apenas consigo recordar…

Mittens. Tu pelaje, tus ojos, la forma en que se movía tu cola al andar… Se me hace más difícil recordarlo.

¿Será que también empiezo a olvidarme de ti?

* * *

><p>Ya no puedo vivir así. Hoy he decidido irme de aquí.<p>

Rhino tiene a la caja mágica, Penny tiene a su novio (no es el mismo, pero es uno muy parecido) y su mamá tiene su trabajo. Cerca o lejos, siempre es como si estuvieran en otro mundo. Ya estoy harto.

Y tengo miedo. Ayer pensaba y no podía recordar el color de tus ojos. Te están yendo de mí. Si yo no te recuerdo, nadie más lo hará. Debes estar perdida y sola en alguna parte… Sin mí (ahora lo entiendo), no serás capaz de regresar. Penny no me necesita, su mamá tampoco y Rhino tampoco. Solo tú me necesitas. Me necesitas más que nadie, más que nunca.

Hoy saldré al anochecer. Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Saldré de la ciudad antes del amanecer y tomaré el camino a Las Vegas. Si no te encuentro, iré a Nueva York y, de ahí, ya veré.

Me ha tomado tiempo decidirme. Lo he estado pensando estos días, pero cuando no pude recordar el color de tus ojos (¡son verdes, verdes!), me di cuenta que, si no hago algo pronto, desaparecerás. Me necesitas. Yo te necesito.

Ahora que he tomado la decisión, me siento emocionado. No sé lo que me aguarda, pero sé que sabré sobrellevarlo. El cielo es el límite. Cuando te encuentre, hay tanto que quiero decirte. Tal vez hayas encontrado un lugar donde vivir. Si es así, me quedaré contigo.

El sol se va ocultando. Penny y su madre aún no llegan y Rhino está dormido frente a la caja mágica. Me despido de él en voz baja y de mis personas mentalmente. Ya va siendo la hora. Doy un último recorrido a toda la casa; aún en la oscuridad, no la había visto tan brillante en mucho tiempo.

Sonrío.

Antes de partir, hay una última cosa que quiero hacer. Me acerco a un montón de tierra ubicado en el fondo del jardín, allí por donde (a propósito, lo sé) hemos evitado pasar todo este tiempo. Me acerco y pienso lo crueles que han sido al enterrar tus recuerdos allí. Clavado al montón de tierra yace una rama clavada y otra atada a esta, formando una extraña figura. La arranco. Me quito un peso de encima; he querido hacerlo desde el día en que la colocaron ahí. El día en que decidieron abandonarte a tu suerte.

Porque todos te dejaron ir. Yo también fui un cobarde y quise hacerlo, pero no pude. No puedo. Tú estás perdida y voy a encontrarte. Las ramas, el montón de tierra removida… ¡no son más que una farsa!

El crepúsculo llega a su fin. Es hora de irme. Aclaro mi mente una vez más. Mi decisión es total.

Te encontraré. Así jamás vuelva. Eres lo único que me queda. Te encontraré, así me tome la vida en ello.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Antes que nada, gracias por ser un buen lector y llegar al final._

_Espero que les haya gustado. La universidad no me permite tiempo para escribir mucho y no puedo prometerles (por el momento) que actualizaré más a menudo. Prometo intentarlo, eso sí._

_Por ahora estoy más abocado en mi tiempo libre a escribir mi primera novela, pero le debo mucho a esta sección, y no quiero dejarla de lado. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

_Anan1995._


End file.
